


Something Good, Something Bad, A Bit of Both

by letsmangogo



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Marvel Cinematic Universe Fusion, Angst, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, Minor Character Death, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Science Fiction, Temporary Character Death, Violence, marvel AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 21:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18677344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsmangogo/pseuds/letsmangogo
Summary: //A Guardians of the Galaxy au//What do you get when you put a man who's been gone from earth for fourteen years, a fierce warrior, a man who's nickname is literally "The Destroyer", a raccoon and a tree together?Perhaps the greatest heroes this side of the galaxy has ever seen.//Not updated on a schedule//





	Something Good, Something Bad, A Bit of Both

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, something from me that isn't porn? The world must be ending.
> 
> This is going to be my first attempt at a multichaper fic! I'm going to try my best for this to not just be a shot-for-shot remake of GotG with Fairy Tail characters instead. I hope you all enjoy this journey!
> 
> tw for death and death from cancer in this first chapter
> 
> edit: with every few chapters there'll be a song to listen to with the scene. soon, i'll be posting a link to a spotify playlist with songs that inspire this au

Laxus doesn’t pay attention to much around him as he clutches his CD player in his small hands. He tries to drown out what few harsh, fluorescent lights are still on in the hospital wing, the sounds of nurses walking past him late at night. Every so often he glaces up and sees them give a look of pity. When one song ends and there’s the empty silence of another beginning, he can hear some of the ladies talking about him. About how “no child should have to go through this” and “poor thing”.

 

He lets out a sigh and leans into his seat, curling in on himself as When You Say Nothing At All [plays](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1SCOimBo5tg) in his ears, Alison Krauss’ soothing voice almost lulling him into a state of contentment for once. He lets himself be soothed by the music that means so much to him before he feels someone tapping his shoulder--his grandfather--he finds, as he peers up to see who touched him. “Your momma wants to speak to you.” he thinks he can hear, but his music is still too loud to be sure. Laxus doesn’t make the effort to get up, or even turn down his music to be sure. The boy feels his grandfather’s hands take his headphones off, bringing him back to the real world. A world he isn’t ready to face.

 

 Slinging on his backpack, he hands his CD player and headphones to his grandfather who tucks them away in his backpack, and walks into the room that belongs to his mother. He’s quiet as he sees his cousins, his aunt and uncle look to see him entering and he hates it, hates the eyes on him. He sniffs a little as he walks to where his mother lays in the hospital bed.

 

He remembers how beautiful his mom used to look. Blonde, curly hair, energetic and so full of life. Even when he could be a bit of a troublemaker, she’d always be there with a smile for him. Now, she lay in the hospital bed, looking like the living dead, breathing harsh and skin pale and sickly. Her hair was gone, and she looked as if she hadn’t eaten in weeks. It was the first time he had ever really seen someone struck with cancer, and it made him sick to his stomach to see his mother, the person he loved most, like this. Of all the people, she didn’t deserve this. He couldn’t understand why life was so unfair.

 

“Why have you been fighting with the boys at school, Laxus?” he heard his mother ask, her voice weak and frail. He knew she must have been talking about the black eye on his face, from his fight with the other kids. He couldn’t meet her eyes, much less give her and answer. “ _Laxus_.” he heard her call, a bit firmer. He shrugged, knowing he wouldn’t get away with not telling her. “Killed a little frog that didn’t do anything wrong...smushed it with a stick.” he said, wiping his face carefully as not to disturb his wound. He could see the smallest, sad smile creep onto her mother’s face.

 

“You’re so like your father, Laxus. You even look like him.” she stated. The mention of his father made Laxus look at her, curious as to what else she’d say about him. “He was an angel, Laxus…” she started but her voice was too weak to hear what she said soon after. Laxus heard his grandfather move behind him, knowing she didn’t have much time life. “Holly, you’ve got a present for Laxus, don’t you?” Laxus heard him say. His mother nodded and reached for the wrapped box and card that lay on her bed. He watched, feeling like everyone was moving in slow motion like a dream, as his grandfather took the present and slipped it into his backpack. “You open that when I’m gone, okay?” he heard his mother say. Laxus felt his lip quiver at that statement, but nodded a little anyway. He felt his eyes stinging with tears that wanted to slip out.

 

Holly smiled as best as she could, looking at Laxus with so much love in her eyes. “Your grandfather is going to take such good care of you, baby. At least till your daddy can come back for you.” she reassured. But he didn’t want his grandfather taking care of him. He wanted it to be her.

 

“Take my hand, Laxus.” he heard her say. He turned away a little, hearing the soft beeping of her heart monitor slowly beeping away. She asked him again to take her hand, still unable to do so, even as his grandfather encouraged him as well. He couldn’t bring himself to do it. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched her hand weakly sink into the bed, and the machine start to flatline. He finally looked at her, and it was too late.

 

Feeling the panic rise in his chest, his tears finally started to pour as he reaches over to his mother, his sweet mother; “Mom! Mom, no! No, wake up!” he calls out, near screaming for her, even as his grandfather picks him up, and lifts him out of the room and takes him into the hallway. He fights against his grandfather to please, _please,_ let him back in, it has to be some cruel joke life has played on him.

 

“Laxus, Laxus stay here, okay? It’s gonna be fine, just stay here--” his grandfather tells him. How can he stay? He feels like he’s choking, how can they not see how much pain he’s in. Against his better judgement and needing to be alone, angry with himself, he leaves the spot in the hallway and runs out of the hospital. He cries fat, angry tears as he runs as fast as his little legs will carry him, and falls to the ground outside. It’s not fair, this shouldn’t be happening, he thinks.

 

And then--

 

He hears a threatening _boom_ , and a blinding light shining down on him. He has to bring his hands to his eyes so they don’t get hurt from the sharp light. What on earth was happening? He thinks he can make out a shape that looks vaguely like a plane, but he isn't sure. Panic rises in his chest once again, as he finds himself frozen to his spot on the ground, unable to move. And then he feels an energy wrapping around him, almost like a magnetic pull as it pulls him inside.

 

He calls out for the one person he wants to save him, save him from this horrible dream he’s having.

 

**_“Mom!”_ **

 

And then everything goes dark.

**Author's Note:**

> To quote Shania Twain,
> 
> "Let's go, girls"


End file.
